Pirate Force
Power Rangers Pirate Force is the 30th season of Power Rangers Dream Series . The series is based on Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Characters Pirate Rangers Allies *Pirate Bird *Thomas *Melisa *Ricca Nick Kamen Riders Space Empire *Emperor Ackdos Buio (31 - 35) **Prince Imperatore (1 - 28) **Donna (1 - 34) **Damaras (1 - 32) **Roborg (1 - 28) ***Gormin ****Sugormin *****Dogormin *Basco (12 - 33) **Momo (12 - 32) Action Commanders Imperial Guard *'Xander' (9) *'Zats' (31) *'Vomo' (31 - 35) Giant Battle *'Water' (13) *'Kima' (18) *'Meran' (21) *'Doro' (29) *'Mori' (29) *'Gam' (33) *'Solar' (33) Zangyack Mecha *'Great Imperatore' (28) *'Great Donna' (34) Other Villains *'Pacha Kamaq' (6) Gekiranger *'King Burn Gon' (20) Boukenger **'Lava Lizard' *'Teraken Jr.' (22) Hurricaneger **'Low-Rank Magerappas' *'Sharks Jr.' (22) Hurricaneger *'Pollution President Basco' (27) Go-Onger **'Barba' (27) Go-Onger **'Ugatz' *'Octo' (30) Shinkenger **'The Gedosh Company' *'Alice' (30) Goseiger **'Zan-KT0' (40) Goseiger Arsenal :Main article: Arsenal (Pirate Force) Transformation Devices *Pirate Phone (used with Ranger Keys and Power Up Ranger Keys) *Pirate Cellular (used with Ranger Keys) Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Keys *Power Up Ranger Keys Sidearms *Pirate Weapons **Pirate Sabre **Pirate Gun *Pirate Spear Team Cannons *Gokai Galleon Buster Mecha Gokai Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha *Mach Drill Pirate Megazord ◆◆❖ **Drill Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆ ***Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Galleon ◆ ****Jet ◆ ****Trailer ◆ ****Racer ◆ ****Marine ◆ ***Dino Drill ◆ **Engine Machalcon ❖ Greater Powers *Magic Dragon ❖ *Patstriker ❖ *Wild Lion ❖ *Variblune ❖ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ❖ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Magic Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Police Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Wild Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Samurai Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Go Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Hurricane Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination'' - Go-On Pirate Megazord ◆◆◆❖ *''Alternate Combination ''- Wing Dino Drill (Megazord Mode) ◆◆ Episodes #The Space Pirates Appear #Magic Powers #*Tribute to Power Rangers Magic Force #Blademan #The Police and Pirates #*Tribute To Power Rangers Police #Working Lazy #Kung Fu Lesson #*Tribute to Power Rangers Jungle Thunder #Little Spy Tactics #The Lion Roar #*Tribute to Power Rangers Wild #Pirate and Samurai #*Tribute to Power Rangers Samurai #Help Each Other #The Racing Speed #*Tribute to Power Rangers Car #A Rival Appears #History The Lost #The Silver-Man #Dinosaur Robot Drill #Specify a Color #The Alien Ninja #*Tribute to Power Rangers(The Ninja Team) #The Lost of Galaxy #*Tribute to Power Rangers Galaxy #Request Falling Star #The Adventurer #*Tribute to Power Rangers Adventure Force #Rescue! Endangered Town!! #*Tribute to Power Rangers Rescue Force #Pirate and Ninjas #*Tribute to Power Rangers Ninja #Wings Are Eternals #*Tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #Tactical Trick #*Tribute to Power Rangers Dino #Zero Bazoka Power #*Tribute to Power Rangers Zeo Zero #Be A Star #*Tribute to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Star #The Engine Partner Pirate #*Tribute to Power Rangers Go-On Force #Strongest Fighting Machine #Invasion Space #*Tribute to Power Rangers Space Mega #Future or The Past? #*Tribute to Power Rangers Time #Cries a Family #Seize Ancient Power #Last Fight Basco #The Greatest Treasure of the Pirate in History #The Final Battle #Special End: The Day End #*Tributo to Power Rangers Gear Beat TV Special #Trick or Treat Pirate Force #Pirate Force on Christmas #Power Rangers Pirate Force The Movie: Ranger Struggle To Save The Earth #*Tribute to Power Rangers Angel Force